


an approach [Podfic]

by Halbereth



Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: Bruce didn't actually expect Barnes to ever seek him out.[PODFIC VERSION]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross
Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	an approach [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222832) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



**Text:** [an approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222832)

**Author:** [Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather)

**Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/works)

**Length:** 11:30

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17GGHixxOlicisFFZoqJnTF1e9zzt-BM0)

**Author's Note:**

> Made as part of a simultaneous podcast (simulpod) challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Check out Voiceteam 2020 Team Blue collection for other people's versions!


End file.
